Impairment
by PixieNicole
Summary: My life changed as soon as we crossed paths. Things that I thought were fake turned out, it was all true. But after my accedent will things be the same? Wil he stick by my side and help me to rememeber? Teach me of the new found world for a second time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

If I don't hurry up I am going to be late for school so I throw on the first pair of clothing that I can find, out of my closet, throw my hair up into a pony tail, and head out the bedroom. Tim is already gone to work, like always. Therefore, I quickly put on my rain caught and walk out the front door, not even bothering to lock it behind me. I don't understand why Michael isn't outside waiting for me as if he always is. Something must have happened back at home, something that I am sure I will find out when I get to school. He has no excuse for not being there today since it is fairly cloudy and drizzling.

When I get to the truck, I place my book bag in the back, climb into the drives side, and turn the engine on. Once the engine loudly purrs, I pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, not wanting to be late for school. I am almost there, going about sixty miles an hour, when something appears in front of my truck. I can't tell what it is. To me it just looks like a tall black figure, not human, I don't think. Still not wanting to hit it, I swerve to the right. Everything after that goes by so fast. I vaguely remember swerving and hitting a tree, head on. My seatbelt buckle doesn't lock up so my head snaps forward, hitting the steering wheel and bouncing back. I must have blacked out after that because darkness encloses itself around me as everything disappears.

I start to come back into conciseness, pain erupting threw my whole body. At first, my eyes won't open. It's kike they are glued shut. I don't understand why this is happening. But after a couple of minute they flutter open and sunlight drapes over my face, causing me to quickly shut my eyes again, the light is so bright. Once my eyes adjust, I realize that I'm in a hospital room, lying in a hospital bed. I start to freak out, not understanding why I'm here. Hospitals and I are old friends but I still don't know why I am laying here, in this room, in this bed.

I try to sit up but the room begins to spin and I realize my head is pounding tremendously. I lay back down as my hands fly up to my head and I start to rub my temples. I'm so confused. Why am I here? There are so many questions that I want answered, like why am I in so much pain? Why Can't I remember anything? That's when I notice my mother, Olivia, by my side. She pulls me in for a light hug, careful, not to hurt my aching body. Tears are streaming down her checks as she says my name repeatedly. I don't answer her. I'm in too much pain and confusion to speak.

She looks down at me, her face filling with worry. Then Tim walks in and she drops it and backs away as he comes up to me and does the same thing as my mother, barley touching me as he comes in for a hug. I'm still confused as to why I am here and why they are both now freely crying. I definitely don't understand why my father is here. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I stopped going over his house a couple of years ago, sick of spending every summer with him. I have friends here and I'm old enough to where I want to spend all summer with them instead of my parents. You know, sleep over's, nights out, clubbing, boys, and things like that.

My mother smiles as a young boy, about my age, enters the room. His face flushes as he looks in my direction. He is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen, his hair black and his eyes very dark. Everything about him just seems so perfect. However, when he tries to hug me I shift aside uncomfortably, then pain shouts throughout my hold body, and he takes a step back. Why he wanted to hug me, I had no idea. He has to be a friend of Tim's or something and he's heard about me threw my father but that still gives him no right to even touch me.

Olivia and Tim look at each other with confused faces then back at the boy who is still standing before me and staring down at me with a sad face.

"Alana?" he frowned.

The boy walks over to my parents when I don't reply. They both place an arm on either side of his shoulders and whisper something to him that I can't hear. Then the doctor comes in, interrupting my confused thoughts.

He smiles politely, as he walks in and pulls up a stool next to me, sitting in it with a chart on his lap.

"Hello Alana," he finally says as he flips over a paper to look at the back, "How are you feeling?" he asks. I look up at him without answering his question. I still can't find my voice.

When everyone finally figures out that, I am not going to answer my mother walks up to me, on the other side of the bed, opposite the doctor, and takes a hold of my hand, lightly rubbing it with her thumb, "Alana, is everything alright? Why aren't you speaking?" as she spoke her voice grew scared. I can tell that every second that passes she just grows more worried.

A couple more minutes pass but then I finally find my voice and softly speak, "What happened?" my voice cracked.

When I realize my mother isn't going to answer I look over at the doctor, he looks at me with the same expression my mother had just seconds ago, "Alana, do you know what year it is?" he simply asked, pushing my question aside. I just look at him as if he has two heads. Of course, I know what year it is why wouldn't I. However, I answer him anyways, just to make him happy.

"2008," I reply, speaking softer this time, my voice staying firm, as I look down at my lap and twirl my thumbs around.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I catch a glance of my parents quickly looking at each other, concern growing in their eyes.

When I look back up, they all look at me as if I am crazy. Didn't I answer that question right? Didn't I say 2008a? Isn't it the year 2008? I am so sure that it is.

The doctor looks down at me and smiles a pity smile, "Alana, my name is Dr. Gorge." Dude; I can see your name on your nametag, Anthony L. Gorge. "Do you know who this boy is?" he asks as he points to his left, towards the black haired boy who had walked in earlier and tried to hug me.

Why would I know who that boy is? I have never met the boy before in my life, though I really wish that I had, considering the way he looks, he is _fine_. I finally shake my head no, I reply. Then look over at the boy whose face had fallen.

Just then, Olivia starts to cry aloud, causing me to quickly glance over into her direction. Her hand is over her mouth and fresh tears are falling. Tim places his arms around her and squeezes her tightly, trying to comfort her. Seeing this makes me uncomfortable. Just being in the same room with the both of them is weird enough.

"Alana, could you look straight at me for a moment, please," Dr. Gorge asks as he pulls a small light out of his pocket, shining it in my eyes as I do what he asks me to. When he is done, he starts to write something down on his clipboard. Then he looks down at me and smiles. He seems to be the only calm on in the room. I don't understand why the boy with the black hair is over in the corner, upset, when I don't even know how his is or that he even existed until today.

"Alana, is it alright if I ask you a couple of questions? Is that okay?" he wondered.

I just look up at him threw confused eyes and shake my head yes.

"What is your full name?" he asks as he flips threw some papers.

Really, what kind of question is that? If I didn't even know my own name, I'd be in big trouble, "Alana Elizabeth Wilson." I finally answer him, even though he most likely has my name down on that chart of his.

He smiles and continues with his questions, "Can you tell me where you live?" All these stupid questions are seriously annoying me. There so simple but yet I am so confused to why I am here a where all this is coming from.

"Sacramento, California," I reply eventually.

My parent's faces fall again. They don't seem happy in the slightest, which just makes me even more frustrated. I want to know why every time I supposedly answer a question wrong everyone looks at me with sad faces. I want all my questions answered. What am I doing here? How did I get here in the first place? I want to know why my parent's faces fall even further every time I speak. Why this boy is in the room with us.

"Can someone please just tell me what is going on? And who is he?' I ask as I point into the boy's direction, "Why is he here?"

Everyone except for Dr. Gorge seems to get even more upset with all my questions. Luckily, my doctor finally answers what I've been asking myself ever since I woke up.

"That is my son, Michael," he explains to me I still don't understand why he's standing in my room with us.

Michael seems to be a bit upset that I don't know him and I don't understand why. Therefore, he's my doctor's son, but deal. Just because I spend, a lot of time in the hospital doesn't mean I have to know everyone who walks in and out of this place like the back of my hand.

Dr. Gorge destroys my train of thought as he stands up and asks my parents to walk out into the hall with him.

"Alana, we will be right back," my mother frowns as she follows Tim and the doctor out of the room.

"Yes, Michael, why don't you properly introduce yourself while you wait," Dr. Gorge smiles as he shuts the door.

It's just Michael and I now. He slowly walks over to my bed and places his hands on the edge, near my feet.

"So…Alana, how are you feeling?" he asks, almost hesitant.

"Alright, I guess," I reply as I look down at my lap, "But my head is really bothering me." I finish, honest.

This doesn't seem to surprise him at all. He just smiles and walks closer to me, standing right by my side now. He lifts his hand, resting it on my forehead, possibly checking my temperature. I flinch at his cold touch. It's like his hands where made out of ice. Did he just take them out of cold water or something? However, the cool feeling does feel good against my burning head so I don't ask him to remove his hand away.

"How's this?" he marveled.

"Your hand is so cold," I point out.

Dr. Gorge walks back in seconds later, my parent's right behind him. They all stand right before me, around the foot of my bed. Michael quickly drops his hand and takes a couple of steps back, standing where he had been before, in the corner.

"Alana, I have some ruff new but don't be alarmed from what I'm about to say," Dr. Gorge explains to me. I just sit here waiting for him to continue, not taking my eyes off him to even look at my parents. I can feel that something bad is coming my way and I want to pay close attention, not wanting to miss anything he has to say. "You're not going to remember what I am about to tell you but you've been in a car accident. You had served and hit a tree-," I interrupt him before he can continue.

"Wait, then why don't I remember any of this?" I frown with embarrassment.

"You hit your head pretty badly and head injuries can cause memory loss," he frowns as he places his hands on the bed board.

"Wait, memory loss? But…you…I," he cuts in then.

"You're lucky you just walked away with a big bump on the head. Hopefully this will all just be temporary." I stare at him with a black face, shocked. Did he really just say memory loss? And did he say _hopefully_ it's all just temporary? "You see Alana, it is not the ear 2008 it's the year 2009. However, do not worry, this is good. You only lost a year worth of memories giving you a good chance to gain them all back."

"Then explain to me, explain to me what I don't remember," I order as tear4s start to escape my eyes.

"See that boy," Dr. Gorge asks as he points over at Michael again. I just nod my head. "You actually do know him. You go to school together. You two are actually-," Michael cuts him short.

:"Anthony," he says angrily.

"What, we're what?" I ask when he doesn't finish. Dr. Gorge is just staring at me, frowning.

"Michael, this might help her get her memory back father," Dr. Gorge replies as he turns to face his son.

"Don't you think it's going to be too much information at once?" Michael argued.

Dr. Gorge turns back around, facing me as a smile appears on his face. "You and Michael-," he pauses again as he looks back at Michael, who looks upset.

"Can someone please talk to me," I ordered. I look over at my mother, hoping she would.

"You two are dating," she finally assured me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

Why would a boy like him want to date a girl like me? I mean we just seem so different; he is extremely good looking and I…I cannot even come up with anything to compare myself with him.

I look over at Michael as I argue with myself in my head; he notices the question for confirmation in my eyes and nods his head, yes.

"How long ago did you move here?" I finally ask as I keep my eyes on him.

"Actually Alana, you," my father pauses searching for the right words but continues seconds later, "You moved, here to Salem with me almost a year ago."

I cannot believe that I have no memories of this. It's just s o frustrating on how much I try to think but nothing will come out clearly. When Dr. Gorge sees the aggravation in my face he continues, "I have a daughter, Cassie. You two are very closer," he informed me. "You two spend so much time together, when you're not with Michael of course," he just laughs.

So I now love in Salem, Oregon, with my gather, have a boyfriend, Michael; and my best friend is, Cassie, Michael's sister. All of this thinking is making my head heart even more. It's just so overwhelming; I almost wish the darkness would pull me back under.

Just then, Michael walks back up to me. He brings his hand up and brushes my hair back with his fingers, pulling it out of my face. I look up into his eyes, trying to remember something anything, but it is all just useless.

"I just wish I could remember you," I frown as I start to cry again, "You must hate me."

"Alana, I could never hate you, All's that really matters right now is you getting better and gaining your memory back, okay!" he forces a smile. I still cannot believe I'm in a relationship with him. He just seems like someone you would pull out of a fantasy would. Yet here he stands, before me, apparently mine.

"Tell me more?" I ask, while still looking up at Michael but the question is meant for anyone to answer.

"Michael, why don't you tell her the rest," Dr. Gorge smiles as he and my parents walk out of the room. I can tell my parents don't want to leave but decide it would be best, for now.

"What do you want to know?" Michael finally asks when the door is shut tightly.

"Okay, um…how did we meet? I mean I know_ now_ that we went to school together but did we have any classes together? Why did you pick me? How did you notice me?" I ask in a soft tone as I lock gazes with his beautiful dark eyes.

He chuckles softly. "Yes, we have one class together," he smiles a crocked smile, probably thinking back to when we first met, leaving me out of something that seems to be funny to him, leaving me to lay hear confused.

"Well?" I asked, not liking his silence.

"We started to talk, eat together at lunch, and hang out a lot after school," he smiles and takes a seat next to me on the bed. I would have moved over for him, to give him more room, but I couldn't, the pains just too much even when trying to move a hair. However, he doesn't seem to mind so he continues with his story, "Our first kiss was in your truck." Wait, did he just say truck? I have a truck. "We had just gotten back from a long walk in the woods. We were tired so we sat down and I told you that I had wanted to try something. That's when I kissed you lightly on the lips," he pauses to catch my reaction, which is cooled. I'm so angry with myself, not being able to remember this. It was my first ever kiss, as far as I know, and with a boy who looked like an angle, and I can't even remember it, I know it doesn't seem very romantic but if-," I stop him right there.

"Michael, it seems like it was very romantic. Just please tell me more," I take a hold of his hand and bring it to my lap, squeezing it tightly.

"You were very hesitant about it but I got you to go to the prom with me," he smiled his crocked smile, which warmed my insides.

"I went to prom? You mean I actually wore a dress and let you take me to prom. You must be messing with me because I cannot dance. I would never have gone. And I don't dress up," I assured him as I laughed hysterically but stop as soon as a sharp pain jolts threw my chest.

"Yes, we went to prom," he says again as he pulls something out of his back pocket.

He takes his wallet, opens it up, and flips threw some pictures. When he finally gets to the one he wants, he turns it towards me and places it in my hands. I bring it up, closer to my face, and take a good look at the photo he opened it up to.

It's him and I. we are definitely at prom. He's in a simple black suet with a red tie and shiny black dress shoes. He has his arms around my shoulders. I'm in a red dress that reaches to my knees. My hair it pulled back into a curly ponytail and some strands of hair are hanging out by my ears. I smile as I examine the picture. I cannot believe I actually went to prom. I wonder; did I even dance well? Did I step on his feet?

My excitement quickly dies down when I look threw the picture further, I have a cast on my leg. I look up at Michael for an explanation.

"Yes, you were in a cast," this time he frowns as he looks down at the floor.

"See, that's something that I can see myself in considering I'm not that well coordinated," I laugh slightly, but this time not as loud. "Another reason to why I am here," I quickly added.

He just looks back up at me and smiles his crocked smile again, "You should probably get some rest now."

"But there is so much more I want to ask you," I argued.

"We can always talk in the morning," he promised as he pulls his hand away and slowly stands up.

"I am I am bit tired," I agreed as I suddenly stifled a yawn.

"Well, I'll go get your parents," he replied as he walks towards the door but stops before he turns the knob "Don't get mat at yourself for not having any memory of me. You will get it back maybe not today," he paused. "Or tomorrow," he added with a frown. "But you will get it back/ and I will be with you twenty-four seven until you do, telling you everything that's happened between the last year, helping you every step of the way." he said all of this without even turning around. However, when he is finished he takes one last glance at me, an unreadable look on his face, and finally walks through the door.

I almost cried as he spoke those words to me. It means so much to me, knowing he won't leave my side even though I have no idea who he really is. It fills a part of me that for some reason felt so enmity.

My parents run through the doors only minutes after Michael had left. They must have been waiting just down the hall or something to get here as fast as they did.

"How are you feeling, Alana?" Tim asks as he brushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. They are both on either side of my bed, resting their hands on my shoulders.

"I'll live," was all I replied with.

"We're just glad you're alright," my mother smiles.

"Dad, I…I'm sorry I can't remember living with-," he stops me before I can continue.

"Alana, stop that. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You_ will_ get your memory back and until you do step feeling sorry for everyone else. Just worry about you for right now, focus on getting better." he's right; if I keep apologizing for something, I don't even remember then I will just keep putting myself down even more. I have to stop thinking about it and that is just what I will do.

"Right," I reply as I force a smile, yawning again seconds later.

"Well Alana, we'll let you get some sleep so we'll be back later alright," Olivia smiles as she kisses me on the forehead.

"Yes, your mother is right, you look exhausted," he says as he lightly hugs me. He was never one to be very affectionate. Apparently, I've lived with him for about a year now but it just seems so weird having him here with me and around my mother. They've never gotten along, even when I was younger and they were still together.

"I love you," I tell them both as I yawn again.

When they are finally gone, I slowly shift in my bed and close my eyes. I thought about everything that's happened since I woke up just a couple of hours ago. As I slowly drift off to sleep, I still doubted that Michael, that beautiful creature, is actually mine. Why would he want someone like me? I mean if you compare us together, you would find nothing about us alike, right. I also try to picture how I've lived in Salem for a year now, and how I've lived with my _father_, none the less. It just seems so, so not me. I feel so lost in all these unfound memories.

I wake up to people whispering in the corner of my room. I keep my eyes shut, listening closely to what is being said. It's Tim and Olivia, they're talking about me. However, I have no idea what the subject of me is about.

"Should we tell her" I hear my father ask.

"I think we should wait, I mean she's already been through enough, don't you think?" that time it was Olivia talking. When they spoke, they sounded upset, angry, frustrated.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Tim replied.

I pretend that I am just waking up by shifting in my bed and rubbing my eyes. I cannot believe all the pain I'm still feeling but it's nearly as bad as yesterday, "Mom, Dad?" I ask, even though I already knew it was they.

"Oh Alana, your awake," Tim's face lights up when he sees my eyes open.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asks as she walks up to the left side of my bed, Tim coming around on the other side.

"Well, if you're asking if I remember anything yet the answer is no," I frown, embarrassment taking over.

"Oh sweaty, you'll get your memory back soon enough," Olivia assured me.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seconds later someone knocks on the door, "C'mon in," my father says as he heads for the chair near the end of the bed. When the door opens, Michael appears. He has a white tray of food in his hand.

"I thought you might be hungry," he smiled as he brings it to me.

"I'm starving," I laughed.

When he puts the tray on my lap I noticed a bowel of veggie soup, two slices of white bread, and a bottle of water. I take my first bite and almost melted, it taste so good, "Thanks Michael," I reply as I take another bite.

"You're very welcome," he replied as he sits down next to me. That's when I notice both of my parents are out of the room. I hadn't even noticed they left.

"So, can you tell me more about _us_?" I asked as I finished up my food.

"What would you like me to tell you?" he smiled his crocked smile as he places his right hand on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes. It seems like he is trying to figure out his question for himself.

I put the tray on the night stand that stood next to me and say there for a couple of minutes, just thinking. But when I know what I want to ask I look back up and smile, "Tell me more about you and your family. I want to get to know you again. You just seem so mysterious," I chuckled.

He laughed at that, "Well, as you found out yesterday, your doctor is my father," I just sit here and nod, waiting for him to continue. I can tell by the look on his face that he is trying to think of what to say next, "Well," he finally spoke. "I have two other siblings, Cassie -your best friend-, and Alex. My mother's name is Tanya. They all honestly love you to death. They spoil you like there is no tomorrow whenever you come over to my house. And Cassie treats you like her own personal Barbie doll when it comes to dressing you up to go places."

I chuckle at that, I can't believe how much I have seemed to chance since I moved here. As far as I can remember I would have never aloud anyone to do that to me, let alone touch my hair.

"We moved here just a couple of years before you did but don't live in town. I love to go running in the woods, you come with me sometimes, and when my whole family gets together we sit around and watch movies for hours," he laughed, like he was keeping some inside joke to himself or something.

Seconds later there is another knocking sound on the door, 'Come in," I replied. It was Dr. Gorge. He has a smile that reaches from ear to ear on his face as he enters. Hopefully he is bringing in some good news.

"How are you feeling, today?" he asked as he stands at the foot of my bed.

That question is really starting to get annoying. Really, how does it look like I'm doing? I don't remember anything from the past year and my body is aching like there is no tomorrow. But I answer his question anyways, as polite as I can.

"Fine…physically, I guess."

"Well, I have some good news for you," he assured me.

"What?" I asked, Excited.

"You get to go home tonight," he replied. I can tell but his face that he is happy for me.

"Really, I do?" I smiled.

I am glad that I am going to get to go home but the memory is still missing. I mean home for me isn't Tim's house; a place I don't remember. I think it's going to be a little awkward between us when we get there.

"Yes, I'll give you some prescriptions to take home with you. You will need to take them twice a day. One in the morning and right before you go to bed," he explained to me.

"What will the pills do? Will they help me bust up my memory or something?" I asked half hoping that what I asked is true.

"No Alana," he frowned. "You have to slowly regain that back yourself. We're all hoping bringing you back someplace familiar will help. The pills will just help ease the pain down." He frowns again as he see my face fall.

"Oh," I replied as I looked down at my lap. Michael takes a hold of my hands, intertwining them.

When Dr. Gorge is gone I look up at Michael, I can see pity in his eyes, "Michael?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied as he locked gazes with me. I was about to speak but he stops me. I think he already knew what I was going to say because he frowned and places one of his cold hand son my cheek, "Alana, I already told you last night that I wouldn't be with you the whole way. I won't leave your side until you get better, not or a single second. I want to help you remember," he smiled, brushing my snarly hair back with his fingers and laughing slightly. "Your hair looks a mess," he complemented, "I like it."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I replied.

"Can I brush it for you?" he asked, his face turning serious.

"Um," I look around the room. "Is there even a brush lying around here anywhere?" I frowned.

"Of course there is," he laughed as he lifted up his free hand, a brush now resting in his palm. My eyes widen, it wasn't there a second ago. I could have sworn it wasn't.

"Okay," I smiled as I slowly push up a bit, careful not to hurt myself to much. He scoots in behind me and brings the brush to my hair.

We sit here, silent, as he combs my hair. He is so careful not to hurt me, so gentle. Every time he touches me, even if it is just threw the brush, I get this warm quivering feeling down my spine. Just being here feels so right. I don't know him that well but yet I feel like if he were to leave me now I would die. I am glad he is _mine_. It's so weird to say,_ mine._ Apparently the f first boy I ever loved and he being my first kiss. If only I could remember it.

When he is done he puts the brush to the side and lies back on the bed, pulling me up against him, laying me on his chest. I would have rejected but I knew that would have hurt him so I just let him pull me back. Once I am relaxed I'm glad I hadn't pulled way. His cold body against mine just feels so nice, so cooling.

By the time I am ready to leave it is just getting dark outside. I sit in the back of Tim's car, Michael sitting right next to me, Tim driving, and Olivia in the passenger seat. When we get home Michael brings me up to my room. But I slowly examine the house first, looking around the kitchen and living room trying to recognize anything and everything. But it is useless, nothing looks right. I don't feel like I belong here. This definitely isn't the house I used to come to when I was little. He must have moved.

"You should probably get some sleep," Michael ordered more than suggested when we reach my room.

I look around before I answer, taking everything in little by little. My room at least looks like something I would live in, not like the rest of the house. The floor's wooden and the walls are a light blue, yellow lace curtains hand over the window. There's a desk with a computer lying on the top of it and a bed sit out in the middle of the room.

"Will you stay with me?" I frowned, not wanting to be alone right now.

"Of course," he smiled.

I changed into a pair of pajamas that I find in one of my draws and chance; Michael looks away during this, which I am glad for. Though, I am sure I've changed in front of him before. He's probably just being polite. Once I am in the bed Michael crawls in behind me and places his arm around my body, keeping my body cool with his ice cold body. We laid still for a couple of minutes, in silence. Then he starts to hum something, his breath icy on my neck. It sounds so pretty, I wanted to ask him what the song was but before I have a chance to I am already sound asleep.

_I find myself in an unfamiliar house. I'm standing in the middle of a large, and I mean large, living room. I'm facing a fireplace, staring into the roaring fire. On the wall, surrounding the brick fireplace are many, different sizes and shapes, of photos and paintings of please all around the world. I spot Paris's Eiffel to New York's twin towers before they got destroyed, Vergas's Luxor hotel, some old pyramid in Egypt along with the sphinx laid right next to it, Nubble light house in Maine, the grand canyon in Arizona, the tajmahl in Indian, and another that caught my eye; the great was the wall of China. They look so beautiful, they look s real, as if I was literally standing in front of each place and staring at them all right threw my eyes and not through a picture. _

_ Then there is one that sticks right out at me, screaming my name. It's a painting. Right away I pick out Dr. Gorge and Michael. Dr. Gorge is to the far right and standing next to him is a young woman with long wavy dirty blonde hair. She must be Tanya, Michael's mother. Next to her is Michael. _

_In the front row stands a younger male, looking about Michael's age. His hair is short and a dark shade of black. He's large and built with even large muscles than Michael, and I thought he was buff. Ha, that was until I saw the other boy. He must be Alex. _

_Next to him, to his left is a young girl. She has shoulder length brown, wavy hair. She's short by the looks of it I want to guess four foot eleven inches, maybe shorter. She has to be Cassie; -my best friend according to Dr. Gorge-._

_I wish I could remember them all. It hurts me to know that I used to spend a lot of time with this family and everything about them is totally erased from my memory._

_Before I can examine the picture even further I hear a noise behind me. I turn around quickly and the surroundings around me instantly change with a blink of an eye. Now I'm standing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by lots of trees and bushes. As I turn in a compete circle I find no path and no opening to any civilization what so ever. _

_I hear crackling of leaves to my left and quickly snap my head in that direction. I jump back at what I find. Right in front of me stands a man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He has only a pair of jeans on that are being held up with a brown belt._

_He smiles at my shock and gives a short chuckle. "Sorry about that, Alana, but isn't it better when no one else is involved in all this? It just makes it so much easier for me," he says in a serious tone as he strokes my cheek._

Next thing I know I'm sitting up in my bed and a breathing heavily. It feels as if I've just run a mile without stopping and am now tired.

I bring my hands up and pull back my hair then rest my head in my hands, sitting Indian style.

"Alana, are you alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask? It's Michael, when I look up I find him on the corner of my bed. I almost fall off my bed when I find him sitting there. He wasn't there just a moment ago.

As soon as I get my breathing straight I turn my head and peak over t the clock. It is nearly four o'clock in the morning.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask, surprised. I would have thought he'd leave a long time ago. "Shouldn't you be back at home? Your parents must be worrying about you?" I frown and turn to look back in his direction but he is no longer sitting in the corner he is now sitting next to me.

I jump in shock for a second time. How did he move closer to me so quickly and without moving the bed? "Sorry," he chuckles when he catches the look on my face. "My parents already know that I'm here, it's alright. And remember, I told you that I wasn't going to leave your side until you got better, when I say something, I mean it," he simply stated. He pulls me in my face hug then, witch I gladly take. When our embrace is broken he places both of his hands on my shoulders and looks me directly in the eyes, as if to read my soul. "Did you remember something? Is that why you awoke and looked so frightened?"

I frown. "I…I don't really know. I mean I was in this large room, standing in front of a large fireplace made out of bricks. I was looking over lots of different pictures, surrounding it, of places all around the world. But then everything around me changes and I find myself standing in the middle of the woods. I heard noises and was getting nervous," I explain. "When I turned around this man with long black hair was standing right in front of me. He was beaming an evil smile in my direction. He had only said one thing before I awoke, "I stop and try to remember what it was he had said. As I continue to think I take a peak up at Michael's face, which is full of He said 'Sorry about that, Alana, but isn't it better when no one else is involved in all this? It just makes it so much easier for me'. I woke up after that," I assure him.

"Hmmm," Michael glowered. I can tell but the look on his face that he was keeping something from me.

"Michael, was what I dreamt about real?" I frowned when he looked away.

"I don't know," he replied, sounding honest, though I still feel like he is keeping something from me.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. I kept dozing off and on, Michael and I barley ever talking. Michael would just continue to hum that lullaby for je. I grew to like it after a while, it just sounds so nice. But when we did talk the conversation always ended up around the dream I woke up to. He kept saying that he had no idea if that ever actually happened to me but I felt like he was lying to me. I could see something in his eyes telling me something different but I drop it, for now.


End file.
